


we won't know the actual (if we never take the chance) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Love at First Sight, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "we won't know the actual (if we never take the chance)" by sabinelagrande."There's a woman at a punk show, and Percy can't stop looking at her."





	we won't know the actual (if we never take the chance) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we won't know the actual (if we never take the chance)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602897) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length: 44:14  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we%20won't%20know%20the%20actual%20\(if%20we%20never%20take%20the%20chance\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/we%20won't%20know%20the%20actual%20\(if%20we%20never%20take%20the%20chance\)%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy, it's my 5 year podfic-iversary!!! \0/!! sabinelagrande requested this story as a podfic after winning my auction for fandomlovespuertorico. I'd wanted to do something clever with music for this but it was....too hard. *hangs head* I hope you enjoy it anyway! I loved recording this! :D Thanks to Frea_O for creating the cover art!


End file.
